<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaving the Cage by kate7h</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443635">Leaving the Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h'>kate7h</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Some Development - Thorfinn x Gudrid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, Pretty soon after leaving Iceland, Seasickness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was a little bit ironic that the woman who desperately wanted to sail the seas would get so seasick. Thorfinn took her in compassionately as Gudrid stumbled with the rocking of the waves, gripping the edge of the ship like she was holding on for dear life. It <em>had</em> been exceptionally turbulent on their course from Iceland, so he really couldn't blame her much.</em><br/>~<br/>Thorfinn tries to help ease Gudrid's seasickness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gudrid/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Some Development - Thorfinn x Gudrid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaving the Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt like writing a series of oneshots focusing on some growing affections between Thorfinn and Gudrid before Jomsborg -specifically in Thorfinn- because I long for more development just as much as y'all. So here we go! </p>
<p>(I wanna do art for this one, but my brain... is non-functional lately... maybe later!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a little bit ironic that the woman who desperately wanted to sail the seas would get so seasick. Thorfinn took her in compassionately as Gudrid stumbled with the rocking of the waves, gripping the edge of the ship like she was holding on for dear life. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been exceptionally turbulent on their course from Iceland, so he really couldn't blame her much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorfinn couldn’t remember ever being seasick. Perhaps he had been as a child that very first journey he’d snuck onto his father’s ship… but afterwards, he was sure none of that mattered much… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed out a sigh, pushing those memories down as he approached Gudrid. “Feeling any better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked nearly green as she crouched against the rail, looking out at the sea. “How can anyone do this? It’s ridiculous, oh my gosh… stupid waves… stupid ocean…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get used to it,” he said, sitting on a crate beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her eyes at him, glaring comically. “You tell me this now… ugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just smiled at her, then handed her a water skin. “Drink, it’ll help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were wary, moving from his face to the skin. “You’re not tryna experiment on me again, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry,” he chuckled. “Big Eyes would be more inclined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you, huh?” She mumbled, taking the skin from his hand and drinking a gulp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just nodded, then looked out to the horizon with her. In these seas, he’d ridden the tethered boat from the Faroes to England. He felt a somberness fill him as his eyes wandered over the waves. How he’d survived the days of starvation and thirst as a small child, he didn’t know. Perhaps it would’ve been better if he hadn’t, but thinking about what-ifs like that were pointless now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Gudrid said after a bit. “You never told me… how come you said I could come, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her again, but her eyes were still on the horizon. He thought of seeing her for the first time as she tried to stowaway, and his thoughts had been turned to his own childhood. How he’d longed to see the world and travel the seas, never knowing the great and terrible things he’d see. But no warning, nor deterring words could persuade those dreams to lie. He recognized himself within her. And yet, it was different because he’d been denied because he was young, something that would’ve changed had he waited to grow up before joining Leif’s crew— Gudrid hadn’t had such a luxury. She was denied based on who she was. It felt… wrong to him. He’d pitied her. He’d wanted to help her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how sick she was for now, he could see that she was —or would be— happier here at sea than where she had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he said softly, thinking about Halfdan's caged tern. “You seemed pretty miserable to be caged as you were. I thought you should have the right to choose what you wanted out of life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was looking at him now, eyes wide as her hair swept about her face. “R- really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again. “The world is a dangerous place, and Leif was trying to protect you in his way, but I suppose the need to see the world can’t be stifled, no matter the warning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gudrid stood, stumbling a bit as she sat beside him on the bench, handing back the water skin. “Well, thanks. You’re the first person to care enough to think I could make my own decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorfinn sombered, “One learns best from experience, from what I can see. Who am I to participate in telling you to take my word for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she didn’t answer, he glanced at her, and her eyes were wider now as she gaped dumbfoundedly at him, the sickness seemingly gone from her face momentarily. Her dark hair blew around her gently, catching the sunlight, making it look almost red in the rays of light. He felt his face warm a bit as she stared at him, despite the chill in the air.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled lightly. “You're just different from other men I’ve met. Usually they’re happy to throw around their opinions like it was fact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorfinn shrugged, scratching his face as he looked down. “I’ve lost the right to any ego I might’ve had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked, and he frowned a bit heavier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right, she wouldn’t know… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His story had been told to all those sailing on the ship together, but Gudrid hadn't joined their crew until afterward. She had no idea who he was, or what kind of man he’d been. Looking at her, he could see the clear and trusting innocence in her shining brown eyes, and he desired for her to stay that way. He deserved for her to look at him warily, knowing what kind of person he’d been, but he felt… unwilling to say it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s just me being selfish… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the way she looked at him like he was different and humble… it made him feel good. He didn’t want to change that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blew out a breath, unsure of what to say to her. Then he just shrugged, taking a drink from the skin, looking past her at the waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boat rocked harder to the right, and Gudrid grasped both the rail and his forearm, trying to steady herself as she looked green again. Her grasp was tight on him, and he stared at her hand for a moment, feeling that odd warmth in his cheeks again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a strange man, aren’t you?” She murmured, leaning her head towards the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” he scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d rather appear strange than monstrous… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another big wave hit them, crashing against the boat with a spray of water in their faces. Gudrid’s hand slipped from the rail and she fell into him knocking them down to the deck. He blinked at her as she landed on top of him with a groan, lying against his chest. He blushed again, wondering at such a reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S- sorry,” she got out as she pushed against him, trying to stand, but her balance seemed lost to her entirely. She stumbled, falling face first into him yet again. His ears were warm now too as he was for some reason torn between helping her up and letting her stay where she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- it’s fine,” he muttered. He reaching out, grasping her hand as he moved to kneel, then helped her stand. She clutched his hand tight, and clung to his cloak with her other, swaying on her feet as the waves crashed on the boat. He placed his other hand against her shoulder, holding her steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry,“ she said. “Ugh, how long does being seasick last?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorfinn bit his lip, his face far warmer than the winter air should’ve allowed. “Not long… you’ll get used to it soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just groaned, feeling incredibly unstable as he held her up. He gripped her hand a bit tighter, amazed to feel how soft it felt against his own rough and scarred hand. Again, he felt that reluctance to let her go… Whatever the reason for that was, he figured feeling good about holding this woman’s hand was something he probably shouldn’t feel. With a soft sigh, he led her back to the rail, letting her cling to that instead of on him. He gently pulled his hand from hers, patting her back lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang in there, you’ll make it,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don’t hurl all my guts out first…” she muttered, leaning her cheek against the wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should return to my duties, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, watching as her short hair blew all around, then he turned away from her and her almost comical reactions. Far from what he’d seen in any woman he’d ever met. He recalled the pressure in his hand where hers had been, warm in his grasp. He clutched it into a fist, then turned back to her, a thought coming into his mind. “You know, you’re not like other women either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gudrid scoffed at that, her cheek still pressed to the wood. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said gently. “Quite the opposite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, she glanced at him with wide eyes, blinking at him incredulously. Then she smiled, and he couldn’t help but smile in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, he turned away, moving off to help with the sail.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I have a few thoughts, but if any of you have some ideas of cute instances like this you'd like to see, lemme know! Maybe I can write it up in a oneshot for this little series! Thanks!! </p>
<p>As always, the constant support is such a massive help, and I'm so so grateful!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>